Book 2 Spirits
by SjZizzle
Summary: Set after season one. Republic City begins to rebuild. Life of the Krew after the war. Mako and Korra are now together and Asami starts spending a lot of time around General Iroh. Mainly Makorra/Irosami T for language and adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**Book 2 Chapter 1**

_New Beginnings_

With the war finally over, Republic City started to rebuild. Benders and non-benders came together to clean the rubble and help the wounded. The city truly seemed to finally be at peace thanks to avatar Korra restoring the balance. One by one everyone who lost their ties to their bending regained the ability back thanks to Korra's new found powers. As Korra and the krew walked down the streets in Republic City, cheers could be heard all around.

Mako looked over to the avatar, saw a stronger and even more confident girl than he met just a few months back. "You're amazing you know that?" Korra turned and gave him a little smirk, "I couldn't have done this without you Mako". She stopped to turn and face Bolin and Asami "I couldn't have done this without all of you. Thank you for sticking by me-"

Bolin quickly left the avatar speechless as he jumped in and gave her a big bear hug, making the four come together in a group hug.

"You don't have to thank us Korra, we'll always be by your side no matter what" Asami added. "And kick butt!" Bolin interjected.

Korra smiled and nodded, "We should head back to Air Temple Island, Tenzin said he had something important to tell us".

The ferry ride back was calm and peaceful. Korra looked out at the distance as she saw the city getting smaller and smaller the farther away she got. She saw a bright future for the city, and hoped it would stay like that for a while. Korra was lost in her thoughts, and jumped the slightest bit when she felt arms wrapping around her waist, and realized the familiar grip as none other than Mako. She leaned back into his strong chest, and closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze flowing through her hair. Mako rested his head on top of hers and embraced the feeling of having the love of his life in his arms, not wanting to ever let go.

Everything was perfect. Bolin and Asami turned the corner and stopped abruptly as they spotted the two. "Oh-uhhh let's go somewhere over-not right here" Bolin said to Asami as they started to walk away. "Soooo, Asami, are you still angry at Mako?"

There was silence for a bit before Asami actually said anything, trying to gather her thoughts. "You know Bolin, I'm actually not, at least not anymore. I mean I was at first because of all of his indecisiveness and all, but now I realize that he was never mine to have in the first place. Korra has something special with Mako that we would never have. They're my friends, and I can't feel anything but happiness for them. After all Korra's been through the past few days, she deserves Mako. Let's just leave it at that." Asami sped up and left Bolin behind.

"You deserve someone too..." Bolin whispered.

The krew finally reached air temple island, Korra and Mako walked off the ferry hand in hand, with Bolin and Asami following. They were greeted by the air bender kids as they swooped down from their gliders, Jinora on one, and Ikki on the other with Meelo holding on.

"Hey kids!" Bolin greeted.

Meelo walked up to Asami, "So we meet again Beautiful woman, how you doin?" Asami chuckled and picked up Meelo.

"Korra!" Ikki rejoiced. Jinora walked by, "Daddy's waiting for you in the living room."

Meanwhile inside, "Tell me Bumi, how long are you staying again?" Tenzin said in displeasure to his older brother causing a ruckus while retelling one of his crazy adventures.

"And then we realized that we were being followed, and we couldn't let that happen so we had to sink our own ship to make it look as though none of us survived.." Bumi recounted.

"I swear, you are a mad genius Commander." General Iroh stated. Everything came to an abrupt halt as Korra and the rest entered.

"Ahh, Avatar Korra. It is a pleasure to finally meet you" Bumi embraced the young girl.

"Nice to meet you too Commander. Thank you for coming to our aid during the war."

"In all honesty avatar, you handled the situation very well. You should be proud" Iroh stated.

"Korra, General Iroh and my brother will stay in the city to help rebuild and keep an eye on things until everyone is settled back in and to ensure there won't be any uprisings" Tenzin said to her, resting his hand on her shoulder. "As for me, I've got a council to rebuild" Tenzin turned to Lin, "and I would be more than happy to appoint you Lin as the newest member on the council."

"What happened to the other council members?" Lin said in surprise.

"They've decided we needed new leadership and put me in charge, so if Republic City is to have a council, then it should be represented by those who are willing to fight for it" Tenzin said sternly.

"It would be my pleasure, old friend" Lin said with a smile on her face. "But who will be chief of police then?"

"You could always do both Lin, until you find someone you trust to replace you, and you could teach more officers metal bending" Tenzin stated.

"That's a lot, but I guess you're right. I'll do it" Lin declared. Tenzin began to smile. He felt safe knowing his best friend would be by his side when it came down to running the city. "Your mother would be so proud of you, Lin" Tenzin put his arm around his childhood friend.

"Your father would be proud of you too" Lin glanced up at the man she sacrificed herself to save, "It'll be like old times."

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Tenzin said looking into her eyes.

"Dinner's ready" Pema came in the room. "Here Tenzin, take your son." She handed baby Rohan over to Tenzin, while she served the food.

Everyone made their way to the dinner table. Lin took a seat next to Tenzin, Mako and Korra sat on the opposite end of the table. Bolin and Bumi sat on one side, and was telling one of his adventures escaping pirates to the young earth bender. "Whoa, you are my herooooooo!"

Mako looked at his brother and shook his head. He turned and began to talk to Korra. Asami took a seat on the side opposite Bolin. Iroh walked over to the dining table.

"Mind if I sit here?" Asami looked up at the tall and quite handsome general.

"Don't mind at all, have a seat General" Asami smiled.

"Please, call me Iroh" he said looking at her, "may I just say you have the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen."

Asami blushed, she could almost feel the heat rush to her cheeks. "Umm.. Thank You, Iroh, you're very kind."

Once dinner was over, everyone retired to their own rooms. Mako walked Korra to her room with his arm around her waist.

"Goodnight Korra" Mako leaned forward and gave her a kiss. She felt his warm lips against her own.

"Goodnight Mako." The tall fire bender boy grinned then turned to walk back to the boys dormitory. Korra entered her room and slid her room doors shut. She unfastened her hair ties and let her long brown hair drape over her shoulders. She kicked off her boots and landed on her bed with a soft thud. It felt nice to just lie down and rest. She fell asleep rather quickly, the effects of the war finally getting to her. She could finally sleep in peace knowing no one would be kidnapped, imprisoned, attacked, or taken away. Tonight the nightmares finally stopped.

For Korra at least, for Asami, the nightmares were only the beginning. "hmmm... uhnnn... fuck! Why can't I sleep!" Asami began to get frustrated tossing and turning in bed. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was her father's face looking down at her from the mechatank. Asami sat up in bed and began to think about him. "...he would have killed me... my own father... spirits! Why is my life so fucked up.. " Asami began to tear up "No! not again.." she wasn't going to let herself cry over this again.

She wiped away her tears, got up and walked out her room. The hallway was chilly. All she was wearing was her short pink night gown that reached midthigh. All that could be heard was the softest pitter patter of her bare feet against the smooth marble floor. Rubbing her eyes, she entered the living room to find the light still on. She turned her head to find Iroh sitting on the couch writing something down on a sheet of paper.

He looked up and saw her staring at him in his black baggy sweat pants and a red undershirt. "Couldn't sleep Asami?"

She blinked "Uhh.. no" and took a seat next to him. "What are you writing this late at night?" she said to him with an eyebrow raised and a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, um just writing a letter to my mother, letting her know the wars over and how long I'll be gone." He dropped his gaze back down to the piece of paper sitting on the table.

Asami leaned her head back on the couch "Your mom must worry about you a lot, being a general and all, fighting in wars and such, risking your life to aid others. That's very noble of you."

"hmm" the general smirked, "I wouldn't say noble. It's just my duty."

Asami giggled at how modest Iroh was being with her. "So what does your mother do?"

Iroh's eyes widened, brow raised. Did she really not know who his mother was? "oh, uh, well, you know she doesn't do anything special. She's JUST the fire lord and runs the entire fire nation. Not a big deal or anything."

"What!?" Asami looked at him in disbelief. "I... feel really stupid right now" Asami's face turned a light shade of pink.

"Haha you look really adorable when you're embarrassed" Iroh said with a big smile on his face.

"Stop it Iroh, you're making me blush!" Asami looked away and started twirling her hair around her finger. How could she have embarrassed herself in front of the fire lord's son, crown prince of the fire nation.

Asami's eyes widened at this revelation and she turned her head to face Iroh "You're the crown prince of the fire nation! ...and that means you're grandfather... is Zuko!"

Iroh looked at her with a blank stare on his face "Done?"

Asami took a deep breath "I've been so consumed with all the problems in my life, I didn't even take the time to notice I've been talking to the epitome of royalty this entire time!"

Iroh's expression turned serious "problems? like what?"

Asami didn't want to be that girl to complain about how much her life sucked. "N-Nothing..."

Iroh placed his hand on Asami's shoulder, and she slightly gasped as how warm his hand was on her bare skin. "It's about your father isn't it? Bolin told me what he did back at the air base."

Asami looked down and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Hey, it's okay Asami. You wanna talk about it?"

Asami bit her lip "I.. I just can't believe my whole family has fallen apart. I lost my mother when I was young. I never thought I'd lose my father too. I just feel so.. alone.. and.. unloved. Why would he do that to me?" Asami began to get angry. "He's my father! He's supposed to love me no matter what, but in the end all he cared about was his stupid revolution and used avenging my mother as his excuse. I-I can never forgive what he did to me..." Asami began to tear up, but didn't want to be seen crying in front of Iroh so she looked away.

"It's okay to cry Asami." As soon as Iroh embraced her and pulled her close to his chest, she couldn't fight back the tears anymore. She cried her heart out and Iroh couldn't bare seeing her so hurt and vulnerable, but for some reason this felt right. It felt right for him to be the one holding her as she sulked in the pain her father brought upon her. He ran his fingers through her dark hair and rested his chin on top of her head. He would sit here all night if it meant that she would feel at least a little bit better knowing she had someone she could trust in her life, and that she didn't lose everything and gain nothing in return. She gained his respect, and she won his heart.

Iroh opened his eyes to see the bright light shining in from the window. He squinted as he looked down to see Asami still resting in his arms, her chest moving up and down as she breathed. He came to the conclusion that they fell asleep on the couch. Iroh was afraid that if he moved she would wake up, so he continued to lie there gazing at her. She looked so calm and at peace compared to how he saw her just a few hours ago. He ran his finger up the side of her cheek and brushed her hair behind her ear. "... hmmm..." Asami blinked her eyes open very slowly, squinting because of all the light shining on her face.

"Good morning sleepy head." Iroh's voice startled her. "Sleep alright?"

Asami sat up, "What time is it?" she questioned.

"Probably 8ish" Iroh said getting up off the couch, "everyone will be waking up soon to eat breakfast, I'm going to go get ready." Iroh started to walk away, but stopped in his tracks when he heard Asami say his name.

"Iroh... thanks for being there for me last night. I really needed to get all that off my chest." Iroh walked back to Asami and leaned down to give her a hug. Iroh was never one to be too forward with women, but there was just something about Asami that made him never want to let her go. Asami closed her eyes at his embrace and before she knew it Iroh was walking away again and disappeared around the corner. She got up and stood by the window to look outside. Something inside her felt different, like she was ready to take on the world again. She felt so rested, and relaxed, and realized she didn't even have a single nightmare.

Mako exited his room, and saw General Iroh come around the corner and walk up the hallway. "Morning Mako" Iroh said as he stopped in front of the fire bender boy on the way to his room.

"Coming back from somewhere?" Mako questioned the general.

"Oh, no. Just fell asleep on the couch last night. I'll see you at breakfast" Iroh said as he walked past him. Eventually Mako made his way down to the girl's dormitory to wake Korra up, and to his surprise he saw Asami walking down the other end to her room.

"Oh, hey Asami" Mako waved "Why are you up so early?" his sharp eye brown raised at the question.

"Oh, no reason. Just kinda fell asleep on the couch last night.. I'll see you at breakfast, alright" and with that she made her way into her room.

Mako stood there for a few seconds until he realized that both Iroh and Asami are up and are telling the same story about them falling asleep on the couch, so were they asleep, together? Mako shook his head, this is definitely something he would be looking into more, but for right now there was a more difficult task at hand. Waking up Korra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Book 2 Chapter 2**

_Fight Fire with Fire_

Mako slid Korra's room door open and stepped in very quietly. He tip toed over to the side of her bed, crouched down and looked at the avatar as she was asleep. Korra was all snuggled up in her blanket, obviously in a deep sleep. Mako rested his hand on the side of her face, debating on whether or not he should wake her or let her sleep a little longer.

"... Korra" he whispered "Korra it's time to get up, Pema will have breakfast ready shortly."

"'... nnnnn.. no..." Korra said groggily.

"Come on Korra" he shook her shoulder "fine... if you're not going to wake up then I guess I'll just have to tickle you until you get up." Mako brought his hand close to her stomach, Korra quickly opened her eyes "Mako!.. don't.. Ahhhh!... hahahaha... Mako-oooo! Okay! Okayyyy! I'm gettin-ahhhahaa I'm getting up! Now stop!"

Korra pushed Mako away with a gust of air. He fell on his back with a thud.

"Hmm, I'm really glad I learned air bending haha."

Mako rubbed his back and got up "ha I'm glad you learned air bending too." He bent over and gave Korra a kiss on her forehead. "I'll meet you downstairs" and with that he was gone.

Everyone gathered downstairs for breakfast. Pema made pancakes and maple berry syrup. "Mmm.. everything smells delicious Pema" Korra said taking in the aroma of the fresh syrup, the pancakes looked so fluffy.

Bolin took two plates full, "Bo, you really gonna eat all those" Mako glared at his younger brother.

"What? I'm a growing boy!" Bolin said staring at his brother with a pout.

"Okay, eat up then, we're gonna train after this" Mako said sternly.

"Mako, Bolin, Korra.. any plans to start up your probending again?" Tenzin asked the kids.

"Yeah that would be great guys! You should totally do it" Asami said excitedly.

"Probending, oh right that's the sport you guys play here. Sounds kind of boring if you ask me" Iroh said with a dull look on his face.

"Compared to what?! Probending is awesome!" Korra, Mako, and Bolin said in unison.

"Compared to Kuai ball, my team is composed of the most highly skilled and trained athletes in the fire nation. My grandfather's trained me in the art of Kuai ball himself" the general said with utmost pride.

"Sounds interesting, I'd love to see your team play some time" Asami said trying not to sound too flirtatious.

Mako glared at the man dissing the very sport that's become a way of life for him. "What would you know about probending anyways? I doubt you'd be any good at it."

Korra turned to face the boy next to him, "It's not that deep Mako, Iroh you should come watch us play sometime."

"I'd love to Korra, and Mako.. was that a.. Challenge?" Iroh said with a smirk on his face.

"You know what? It is!" Mako said standing up now.

"Mako, sit down. Iroh doesn't have a team to challenge. It can't be 3 on 1." Korra said glaring up at him.

He's clearly getting too worked up over this. "Fine, then it'll be 1 on 1. What do you say general?" Mako still standing, now crossing his arms waiting for a response.

"Alright" Iroh said calmly taking a sip of his tea. Korra and Asami took one glance at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Now kids, don't go getting hurt. Just a friendly match alright" Tenzin interrupted.

The kids got up and started to make their way outside.

"Lin, I'm going to head over to city hall. Care to join me? We've got to start a plan of action."

"Sorry little bro, Lin's going to have to take a rain check. We have plans to catch up. It's been like years since the last time we've talked" Bumi said leaning against the table close to Lin.

"Oh, of course" Tenzin said flustered. "Let's start our plan of action tomorrow, Tenzin" Lin spoke. Tenzin nodded, he kissed Pema and the children goodbye before he was on his way. "I'll be back before dinner" he said holding baby Rohan.

Meanwhile, outside things were getting tense between the two fire benders. They were standing in the training area on the island. There was a big air symbol painted on the ground. Iroh took off his black and gold jacket leaving him in a loose dark blue shirt that accented his toned upper body, and black pants tucked in his pointy fire nation boots that came up right below his knees. The scar that he got from the war was still noticeable on his left arm, slightly hidden by the sleeve of his shirt. Asami, Korra, and Bolin took a seat on the edge of the arena.

"Bro, you sure you wanna do this?" Bolin said a little worried his brother maybe getting a little worked up. Mako nodded

"We're gonna be going by probending rules. Korra, you're the ref."

"Ooooo..Ooooo.. Can I be the bell?" Bolin said with his hand waving in the air.

Mako rolled his eyes. "Sure. Anyway, the zones are outlined with chalk. You ready?" Mako said glaring at the slightly older boy in front of him.

"Absolutely." Iroh's stance reminded Korra of Zuko's fire bending when she met him when she was very young. She assumed he would have taught Iroh his fighting styles, so she wasn't too surprised. But, there was just something about Zuko's elegance that day that intrigued her, and is hoping Iroh will show some of that as well. She was watching Iroh very intently, wanting to see and learn every move he makes. Korra wasn't the only one watching Iroh. Asami's gaze couldn't be broken, she was waiting in anticipation to see what this general was made of. Mako brought his fists close to his face in his usual cool under fire fighting stance.

Bolin stood up and brought his hand around his mouth, "DING DING DING!"

Mako through the first punch, the flame headed straight for Iroh's torso, who immediately turned and brought his hand around to swipe the flame away.

"That the best you got?" Iroh said taunting Mako.

Mako's face turned angry and quickly sent three more flames at his opponent in all directions. Iroh back flipped, kicked the fire sending it to the ground, and stopped the last one right in his tracks with his fist.

"What are you afraid of general? You have yet to throw a punch! Scared?" Mako yelled.

"Not scared, just.. patient." Iroh said calmly. "A wise man once told me, fire shouldn't stem from anger and frustration, but from time and patience."

"Oh and who was this old man?" Mako said as he sent an inferno of waves of flames crossing Iroh's path. It took great strength and diligence to dodge each attack, flipping over and under each wave without getting singed.

"Not really an old man.. more of an old dragon." Mako looked up in surprise, and so did Korra, Bolin, and Asami. "My grandfather took me to visit the very first fire benders, the dragon's, to teach me the true ways of fire bending."

"Doesn't seem like they taught you well. You haven't shot a single flame" Mako said with disbelief that Iroh has actually seen a dragon.

"You wanna see fire. I'll show you real fire" Iroh raised his leg straight up and shot it back down sending a giant blue flame straight at Mako. Mako jumped out of the way. Everyone's eyes widened, including Mako's. Iroh punched multiple blue flames at Mako, and each one of them hit him and pushed him back into zone 2. Iroh took his time walking into Mako's zone 1. Iroh threw multiple shots again, his attacks were quick and fierce. Too quick even for Mako to dodge, getting hit in the process and getting knocked down teetering on the edge of the zone 3.

The blue flames burned in a way his orange ones didn't. They felt as though the sun itself was touching his flesh. And before he knew it, he was lying on the ground in zone 3. It was hard to keep up with Iroh's attacks, he was fighting in a way he's never seen before. Mako stood up and as a last ditch effort sent a large ring of fire straight at Iroh, who managed to split the ring in half with both his hands sending the flames flying in opposite directions as he jumped and kicked three fire blasts that headed straight for Mako. The first knocked him to the ground and the other two pushed him outside of zone three.

"Knock out!" Korra declared.

"DING DING DING and the winner is General Iroh, of the United Forces!" Bolin said in his best announcer voice.

The three got up and joined Iroh in the ring. Korra went over to help Mako up and dusted off any grass of the back of his jacket.

"Looks like you could learn a few things from him" Korra said softly not wanting to make Mako seem inferior to Iroh. Mako walked over to Iroh, and stuck his hand out. Iroh looked surprised, but shook his hand with pleasure.

"You're a great fire bender Iroh. That was a good match. I'll beat you next time though" Mako said with a smirk on his face.

"I'll look forward to it" Iroh retorted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Book 2 Chapter 3**

_Memories_

Iroh usually kept to himself during the day. He would be in his room constantly updating his men, not just in Republic City, but all over the world on the many issues at hand. As General, he was a busy man. Being only 20 made him the youngest General to ever serve in the United Forces. A fact that he was very proud about, but sometimes he wondered what he would be doing right now if he were off at school or travelling the world with his grandfather. As Iroh was reading over one of the maps lying on his desk, he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in" he said without taking his eyes off the map.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting you" Asami spoke softly.

Iroh looked up joyfully at the sound of her voice. "No, not at all. Come have a seat" Iroh said as he got up and pulled a chair back for Asami to sit on.

She snickered, "You're quite the gentleman."

Iroh bowed his head in return to her compliment. "So, what can I do for you? Would you like some tea?" He asked pouring himself of a cup.

"Yes, please. I was just curious to see what you were up to. You've been in your room all day since breakfast, I thought I'd stop by for a while to offer you some company." Asami blushed a little. She didn't want it to seem too noticeable, but after waking up next to him, he's all she's been able to think about all day.

"I greatly appreciate that. I could use some company. Being a General can get quite tedious at times, it feels good to be taking a break." He sighed.

Asami could tell he's been hard at work. She could only imagine the stress that comes along with a job like his. "Why don't we go out somewhere for dinner. You've been cooped up in here all day, and I can tell your getting sick of it" she said crossing her arms.

"I-uh, shouldn't... there's too much to be done..." Iroh stammered.

"Come on, I won't take no for an answer" Asami said as she got up and walked over to Iroh and grabbed his hand to lead him to the door.

"Alright... but just for an hour" he said as they walked hand in hand.

Bolin saw the two leave Iroh's room and make their way down the hallway. "Hey guys, where ya goin?"

Asami always thought Bolin made the cutest little faces when asking questions. "We're going out for dinner. Tell everyone we won't be joining them" Asami stated.

They took the ferry to the city, and as they got off Asami lead Iroh to her satomobile parked near the street lamp Korra dented a while back. "You know how to drive?" Iroh asked more as questioning his own safety.

"Of course, I've been racing my entire life. You have absolutely nothing to worry about" she winked.

As soon as Iroh buckled up, she sped off. They came to an abrupt halt outside Flameos, "the best Fire Nation food, from what I hear. I haven't been here before, but I thought you might like it"

Asami said parking the car.

"Ahh! LAND!" Iroh screamed jumping out the car!

"Hey stop being a baby. My driving wasn't that bad" Asami said giving his shoulder a friendly punch.

"Haha it wasn't, but you weren't kidding when you said you raced" Iroh said as he put his arm around Asami's shoulder, "You're full of surprises, aren't you?" Iroh asked with both eyebrows raised, wanting to know everything about her.

"Hmm, maybe..." Asami smirked.

They entered the restaurant to find it lightly dimmed. A giant stone fountain sat at the center of the building, and it was lighted to make the water look a fluorescent orange. Gold table cloths covered the tables, and the aroma was sweet with something else Iroh couldn't really seem to pin point, spicy?

"Good evening, name?" the man at the entrance asked not recognizing who was standing in front of him.

"General Iroh" Iroh said as he stood tall peering down at the shorter man.

"G-General, oh my apologies. Table for two, right this way." The man led them towards the back of the restaurant where only the VIPs were permitted to sit and they found themselves at a very nice glass table shining bright reflecting the candle lit lamps hanging from the ceiling. Two waiters came by to pull out the seats for both Iroh and Asami as they sat down, and handed them menus. The waiters started bringing out food immediately to the fire nation royal which included roast duck, komodo chicken, dumplings, fried rice, practically a whole banquet was laid out for the Prince.

"I guess there are some perks to being royalty" Asami said eyeing all the food being brought out feeling a little overwhelmed.

"This is only the half of it, you should see how it is when I'm back home."

Asami looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "I bet the ladies are all over you."

Iroh rolled his eyes, "Oh, you have no idea." Asami giggled. "So tell me Asami, any plans to take over your father's business?" Iroh asked while cutting a piece of chicken with his knife and fork.

"Oh... um, not entirely sure yet. I mean I could, my father taught me everything knowing one day I'd be taking it over. I can even build an entire satomobile all by myself given all the parts. I just... don't know if now is the right time. I haven't even stepped foot in my own home since I found out he was an equalist" Asami said twirling her spoon in her bowl of soup.

Iroh saw how upset she looked, "How about we stop by your home before we go back to Air Temple Island? You could show me around" he said taking a bite of his food.

"O-Okay.." Asami said knowing she would feel safer going with Iroh. After dinner, Asami drove them to her estate.

They made it to the front door, when Asami had a change of heart. "You know what, let's come back some other time" and she turned to walk away, but Iroh grabbed her by her hand.

"Why are you so afraid to go inside?" Iroh questioned.

"I just don't want to go inside Okay!" Asami snatched her hand back and took a seat on one of the steps.

Iroh sighed and took a seat next to her. He didn't say anything to her. He just looked at her waiting for a real answer.

"What?" Asami pouted which soon turned into a frown "...My house used to be filled with so many fond memories. Family dinners... parties... but now it just reminds me that everything was fake. It was all an illusion.. my dad's been lying to me all these years, going behind my back. I don't feel happy here anymore... all those memories gone to waste..." she looked up at the sky leaning her head against Iroh's shoulder.

"So let's create new memories" he whispered.

"What?" Asami popped her head up, he was staring into her bright green eyes that lit up the darkness. "Let's create new memories, come on!" He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her around back.

"Where are you taking me? Iroh!" He stopped right before the race track "Found it! Bolin told me about your giant race track, he talks about you a lot. I figured it be around here somewhere... soooo.. let's race! Unless you're scared I'll beat you" he winked and ran to the red satomobile.

Asami smiled and quickly ran into the penthouse near them which had the controls to light up the track. She came back and jumped in the blue satomobile and pulled her racing goggles over her eyes.

"On your mark, get set, Go!" Iroh yelled over the motors, and off they went.

Iroh got a good enough head start, but Asami wasn't going to give up that easily, she came around from behind to the other side of him and started to speed up when Iroh cut her off. He wasn't going down without a fight. Asami tailed him until she saw an opening on his right side, she moved over just a bit then shifted gears quickly and sped right past him, blowing him a kiss as she drove by.

Iroh shook his head, "man this girl's amazing" he said to himself. She was already too far ahead for him to catch up in time, and before he knew it Asami was already crossing the finish line. She jumped out of her seat.

"Come on up, losers park over there haha" she said making fun of the General who just lost to a girl.

"You totally smoked my ass back there. That was a lot of fun. We should do this more often" Iroh smiled.

"Deal" Asami jumped towards the General and gave him a hug. She startled him slightly, but then he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you Iroh. This is one memory I will never forget" she said with her face buried in his chest.

They made their way back to Air Temple Island. They were out much later than expected, everyone was already asleep, or so they thought.

"Hey Bo, what time did Asami say she was going to get back?" Mako said lying on his bed wide awake, not wanting to sleep until he knew all his friends were safe at home.

"Uhh.. not sure, but she's with Iroh. I'm sure she's fine" Bolin said sitting on the floor teaching Pabu a new trick.

"Yea, you're right. I'll be back, gonna go to the bathroom." Mako got up and left the room. What he didn't want his brother to know was that he was actually on his way to Asami's room to see if she got back alright.

"Thanks for tonight, I had a great time" Asami said standing outside her room door with Iroh.

"I should be the one thanking you for making me to go with you. To think I was just going to spend the rest of my night planning routes" Iroh laughed.

They looked at each other in silence. Iroh gazed once again at her eyes, they were addicting to look at. He placed his hands around her waist and brought her close to him. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I think I've got one more memory you'll never forget."

Asami closed her eyes as the warmth of his breath trickled down the side of her neck, and felt his lips brush across the side of her cheek as he neared her lips.

"Oh Hey Asami! You're back" Mako shouted and he was walking down the hallway. Iroh and Asami jumped as soon as they heard his voice.

"Gahhh... Mako! Hey! Yeah I'm back, Goodnight!" she half yelled at Mako trying not to sound too angry.

"You're right, won't be forgetting this anytime soon" she whispered to Iroh then turned to enter her room leaving Iroh and Mako staring at each other in the hallway.

"She alright?" Mako asked.

Iroh placed his hand on Mako's shoulder "Yup, uh Mako... go to sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

**Book 2 Chapter 4**

_Lost Time_

Asami woke up the next day fairly well rested. Rubbing her eyes, she started to think about her almost kiss with Iroh. Everything was perfect until Mako had to show up.

"Why does that boy always cause trouble for me... ughhh..." she complained as she got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Why is the door locked? Korra doesn't get up till later..." Asami wondered until she realized it must be the young earth bender in there, "Bolin! What are you doing in our bathroom? Get out" she said knocking on the door.

She was startled when the door opened suddenly revealing a shirtless Iroh. "S-sorry… Bolin was hogging our bathroom, so I thought I would shave real quick in here."

Asami was too busy eyeing Iroh's toned chest and watched as his bicep flexed as he moved his hand up to rub the back of his head and didn't realize he stopped talking.

"Uh-Asami..?" he noticed her staring at his scar on his left arm.

"Huh? Oh, no problem. You can use this bathroom whenever!" she said nervously coming back to reality. She put her hand on Iroh's arm "... the scar's still there" Asami said looking up at him.

"Yea, I expected that. I did punch a torpedo after all haha I'm just glad I didn't lose my arm! I'm sure it would have been way worse if Korra didn't help heal it. Anyways, I should go get ready. I'm going out with my fleet today, so I won't be back until later" Iroh explained.

"Alright, well I'll see you... later then" Asami said keeping her composure, because on the inside she was a little saddened that they wouldn't be able to hang out. Iroh began to walk away as Asami scurried into the bathroom.

She leaned against the closed door. "Alright, well that wasn't that awkward" she moved to lean against the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. "Why do I feel like this. He just went to his room and I miss him already... and now I don't get to see him at all today. Gosh, if he heard me talking he'd probably think I'm crazy..." Asami closed her eyes.

"Why don't you tell him that and see what he says?" Korra said leaning up against the bathroom door on the other side.

Asami's eyes widened and opened the bathroom door looking highly embarrassed.

"I didn't know you liked the General" Korra said with a big cheesy smile on her face.

"I- uh- No! I just..." Asami couldn't get her words together, her cheeks turned bright pink.

"Haha its ok, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to" Korra told her.

"Actually, I could use someone to talk to" Asami said shyly.

Korra gave her a genuine smile this time, "How about we have a girl's day out?" Asami nodded her head, "That would be... really nice."

The two were off headed for the front door. "Bye guys, we're heading out" Korra waved as she walked past Mako and Bolin.

"Where are you going? I thought we could do something" Mako said eyeing Korra.

"We can hang out later, we're having a girl's day out and I'm pretty sure you two aren't girls" Asami laughed at Korra's comment.

"Yea, last time I checked we were boys" Bolin turned and said to his older brother.

"Shut up Bo" Mako snapped.

"Alright Korra have fun, see you soon, be safe you two" Mako embraced her then sat back down on the couch next to his younger brother. Bolin poked Mako's arm "Bro, your girlfriend and your ex-girlfriend are hanging out. Aren't you the least bit concerned?"

Mako glared back "No... should I be?"

Bolin shook his head, "I dunno, but they'll probably talk about you." Mako's eyes widened.

Once they reached Republic City, it was just a matter of deciding what they wanted to do today.

"We could get some noodles" Korra suggested.

"Sounds good" Asami said joyfully.

They rode Naga to Narook's, and had Naga wait outside as they entered the noodle shop. Narook's was one of Korra's favorite places to eat because the food always tasted like the kind she would get back home, in the southern water tribe. It reminded her of her family. Korra decided to speak first ending the awkward silence between the two.

"So what's going on between you and Iroh" Korra said teasing Asami about her interest in the young General.

"Um... nothing really. We hung out, and had a lot of fun. He's a really good guy" Asami said slurping up some noodles which gave her an excuse to stop talking.

"I think you guys would look really cute together" Korra giggled. Asami began to blush thinking of herself and Iroh as an actual couple.

"You know Korra, I really don't think now's the right time, Iroh and I are good friends, and I think the smart decision would be for us to stay that way for a while. I'm actually thinking on starting up Future Industries again, I may not have time for anything else" Asami looked away as Korra nodded her head.

"I understand, I was only asking because I just want to see you happy. I want to support you in any way, because this whole time fighting Amon and the equalists you were there supporting me. Even when you found out your dad was working for Amon, you still fought alongside us. I owe you a lot Asami, and I think of you as a loyal friend, but I feel like I've never been loyal to you, because of the whole Mako situation. Things just got out of control and-"

"Listen Korra" Asami interrupted, "You don't have to apologize. Things happen for a reason. It didn't work out between Mako and I because it wasn't meant to be, but I'm really glad that you and Mako are together, and I don't blame you for anything. And I am happy, I'm happy that your my friend" Asami placed her hand on top of Korra's hand.

"You know, I never really did have a lot of friends growing up. I went to an all-girls private school. While the other girls were braiding each other's hair and gossiping, I usually spent my time drawing designs of satomobiles, and playing with toy race cars that I would bring with me to school" Asami confided in Korra.

"Wow, I never would have really guessed. I thought that being rich and stuff would make everyone want to be your friend, but I guess that's something we have in common. I didn't really have friends either growing up either. We found out I was the Avatar when I was fairly young, and all I did ever since was train along with being home schooled. I never really knew any kids my age, then I found Naga and she became my best friend. Kind of pathetic, right?" Korra looked down.

"Not at all, so what we didn't have friends when we were young. We turned out perfectly fine if you ask me" Asami said trying to cheer up Korra.

"Yea, I guess you're right, but sometimes I feel like I missed out on my childhood, because I was too busy trying to act like an adult and be responsible. Being the Avatar isn't an easy job" Korra looked out the window and saw kids running around in the street and laughing. Asami saw Korra watching the kids have fun and had an idea on what they should do next on their girls day out.

"S-Soo... What do you think they'll say about me?" Mako asked his younger brother. Bolin brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his chin. "I don't know, maybe girly stuff like... whether or not you're a good kisser.. stuff like that."

Mako began to nervously sweat a little. "Maybe I should go see what they're up to" Mako said getting up, but was quickly stopped by his brother.

"You don't even know where they went, and even if you did find them what would you say. You'll just have to wait here until they come back" Bolin pushed his brother back down on the couch as Lin walked into room.

"Ahh Bolin, just the person I wanted to see." The green eyed boy looked up and smiled at Lin. "I'm starting up my mother's metal bending school again, and registration has begun. How would you like to join your fellow earth benders and learn how to metal bend?" She said looking at Bolin knowing she's made a good choice asking him to join, he's fairly talented for someone his age.

"That.. would.. be.. AWESOME!" Bolin jumped and gave Lin a big bear hug.

"Alright, that's enough. Why don't you come to City Hall with me and we can fill out your registration papers" she said as she pushed Bolin off her.

"Congrats lil bro, I am so proud of you" Mako gave Bolin a hug and rubbed his head messing up his hair. Lin and Bolin left leaving Mako to sit on his couch and remember back to the days when he and his brother were kids, and how much they've grown up since then.

"...7...8...9...10! Ready or not here I come!" Korra yelled as she set off to find the raven haired girl hiding somewhere in the park. Asami taught Korra a game that she used to play with her mother, hide and seek. Korra looked behind bushes, up in trees, even under water in the lake, but there seemed to be no sign of her. That is until she heard a familiar giggle, coming from what seemed to be under the bridge.

Korra quickly ran towards the sound, and slowed down the closer she got to the bridge. As she peered around she saw Asami sitting with her back turned to Korra not knowing she was there. "BOOOOO" Korra said scarring Asami and making her jump.

"Hahaha found you!" Korra laughed.

"Haha you did, I'm running out of hiding places" Asami giggled.

The two walked over to one of the open fields and lied down in the grass looking up at the clouds.

"I'm having a lot of fun, thanks Asami" Korra said petting Naga who was lying down next to them.

"Me too Korra. We've been out for a while, think we should start heading back home?" Asami asked the young Avatar.

"Yea, we should before Mako starts getting worried" Korra said getting up.

"Yea, he does that a lot" Asami jumped up on Naga and sat behind Korra.

"Right, what is with that?" Korra laughed. "Let's go home girl" Korra said petting Naga's back.

The two got off the fairy and entered their home on Air Temple Island.

"Hey we're back" Korra announced as she opened the door.

"What did you guys do, sit on the couch all day" Asami asked.

"Mako did, but guess who's going to learn metal bending? This Guy!" Bolin was very excited. "That's great Bolin" Korra and Asami each gave Bolin a hug.

"Korra, I missed you" Mako said getting up and giving her a big hug, then gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I missed you too" Korra said when their lips parted, then kissed him back. The brothers sat back down on the couch, while the girls walked to their rooms to go freshen up before dinner.

"Yup, I'm totally a good kisser" Mako smirked.

"Whatever you say big bro" Bolin shook his head.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rise and shine sleepy head. You have to get up early today. Don't want to miss your first day of school" Mako sat down on the side of Bolin's bed and rubbed his back.

"Huhh.." Bolin sat up and yawned.

"So you still excited?" Mako smiled at his brother.

"Yea, I am, but I'm also a little nervous. What if I don't get it right away? What if I can't do it?" Bolin looked at Mako for reassurance.

"Hey, you can do it alright. You're an amazing earth bender, mom and dad would be so proud of you" Mako leaned in and gave Bolin a hug,

"I'll make you a big breakfast, now go get ready!" Mako made his way out and decided to stop by Korra's room on the way to the kitchen.

He opened her room door and walked up next to her bed as she slept, "Hey Korra..." Mako whispered as he combed his fingers through her soft brown hair "I know it's early, but today is Bolin's first day of school and I was wondering if you wanted to get up and give him some support before he left. Neither one of us has ever been to school before, so it's a really big deal for us." Mako stopped talking and Korra slowly comprehended what he was saying.

"Uh.. sure.. I'll be up and ready in a few" she said stretching her limbs while yawning

"Thanks, that'll mean a lot to him, and it means a lot to me too. Love you" Mako smiled. He gave her a quick peck on her cheek and hurried off to go make Bolin a hearty breakfast for his big day.

Bolin made his way to the kitchen, letting the scent of food guide him. Mako walked out with a plate full of food, "Now eat up, I made your favorite" Mako said as he put the plates down on the table.

Korra walked in and took a seat near Bolin. "Good morning Bolin!" she greeted.

"Korra! Good morning to you too" Bolin always enjoyed Korra's company. It definitely cheered him up seeing her.

"I'm really excited for you Bolin, I'm sure Lin will have you metal bending in no time! Hey, maybe I should join too.." Korra began to contemplate.

"You should totally ask Lin!" Bolin said joyfully knowing that he would feel less nervous if Korra were there with him.

"You know what, I will! It'll be awesome!" Korra put both her hands in the air.

"What'll be awesome?" Mako asked as he brought two more plates out, one for him and one for Korra.

"Oh, Korra decided to join Lin's school as well. Then we'll both know metal bending" Bolin told his brother.

"That actually may not be such a bad idea. You are the Avatar, it only makes sense that you learn to metal bend as well" Mako said staring at Korra. Korra glanced at the soon to be metal bender,

"Then it's settled. Hurry up and eat Bolin, so we can head over to Bei Fong Academy."

It was a bright beautiful day in Republic City. Shop keepers were opening up their shops and getting ready for the morning rush. Bolin and Korra made their way to the Academy located near city hall. A giant statue of Toph Bei Fong stood outside the building in the courtyard. As the two entered the school they saw dozens of young earth benders, wearing special uniforms standing in line waiting for Lin's instructions.

"Bolin glad you could join us" Lin said approaching the two, "Korra, nice to see you as well. Come to drop Bolin off?" Lin inquired.

"Actually, I was thinking about joining too, if that's alright with you" Korra began feeling a little nervous anticipating Lin's answer.

"Absolutely Korra, I wouldn't be able to do any of this if you hadn't restored my bending" Lin remembered back to the day Amon took her bending. Instead of thinking about never being able to earth bend again, when she closed her eyes in that moment she thought of her mother. Lin turned away from Bolin and Korra to gather two training uniforms to hand to the both of them.

"Go change, we'll begin shortly" Lin said walking away not wanting to be caught in such an emotional state. Toph taught Lin to be strong and remembered when her mother would call her a wuss for crying if she got hit too hard when training. Lin shook off that feeling and continued on.

"Yes! This is gonna be awesome! I'm really glad you're here with me Korra" Bolin hugged Korra tight.

"I'm so excited! This will be a piece of cake!" Korra smirked as the two headed off to go change.

Mako steadily walked back to his room, hands in his pockets. He walked past Iroh's room when he heard a girl laughing. Mako's eyebrow rose. "Iroh?" Mako walked up to Iroh's room and pushed his ear against the door.

"Haha you should have seen the look on my grandfather's face." Asami would spend time with Iroh around noon for tea in his room while listening to stories about his childhood. She enjoyed this time with Iroh because she would learn so much about him and found his voice to be quite soothing, not to mention he's fairly easy on the eyes as well.

"I didn't know you were such a trouble maker when you were a kid" Asami began giggling.

"Yeah, I was a handful for my mom for sure. Ya know, I think if you ever met her, you two would get a long great" Iroh said taking a sip of his tea without taking his eyes off the beautiful girl he's come to adore sitting in front of him.

"Oh really, what makes you say that?" Asami grinned. "Well I like you, I'm sure she would too" Iroh smiled. Asami's heart skipped a beat when he said that he liked her,

"I-I like you too" she smiled back. Mako took his ear off the door, and stood back. He felt a little weird about Asami and Iroh, yet relieved that he knows she's happy. He walked the rest of his way back to his room to wait for Korra to get back home.

"oomff..." Bolin landed flat on his face after getting hit with a giant boulder.

"You need to sense it coming" Lin spoke firmly.

"ughh.. I didn't know I was signing up for all this" Bolin grunted taking his blindfold off and limping towards Korra.

"Korra, you're next" Lin eyed the avatar lying on the ground.

"Ugh" Korra got up slowly and Bolin passed the blindfold to her. She looked at the blindfold with displeasure and put it on. "Feel the rock move on the earth Korra, you must sense my every attack in order to evade it in time" Lin said getting ready to test the avatar.

Korra listened to what Lin had to say then got into a firm earth bending stance. "Easy for you to say" Korra mumbled.

Lin sent a giant boulder hurling toward her. Korra tensed up, she knew it was coming but couldn't tell from where, and that's when it hit her.

"Ughhnnn.." The boulder knocked her to her feet and she landed on her back.

"ooooooooooo..." the rest of the class and Bolin flinched and said in unison.

"hmmmm.." Lin closed her eyes and shook her head. "Alright that's enough for today. Metal bending won't come easy, and will take time to master. Everything you're doing right now is exactly what I did in order to learn, so don't feel like I'm making you do this for nothing. Class will begin at 8am sharp, anyone who is late will have to stay late for extra drills. You're dismissed."

A sigh of relief was heard from the class. The students half walked and half limped out the room. Bolin knelt down to help Korra up, "I thought you said this would be a piece of cake."

Korra took her blindfold off, "Boy am I glad that's over, let's go home Bo... I need to take a healing bath..." Korra put one arm around Bolin and the two walked slowly out the academy.

They reached Air Temple Island shortly after they left the school. Mako looked out his bedroom window and saw the ferry pull up to the island. He left his room in a hurry, excited to know how their training went. The two were walking up to the house when Mako ran out towards them,

"Korra! I missed you" he embraced his girlfriend.

"Owww owww" Korra pushed Mako away, "sorry, rough day at school..." Korra said rubbing her back.

"School!? That was torture!" Bolin yelled.

"Wow, was it that bad? Hey come on Korra, let's get you inside" Mako gently picked her up and carried her in.

"Sooo, you're gonna come back and carry me inside too right? No? Ok..." Bolin sighed and slowly followed his brother.

Mako brought Korra to her room and sat her on her bed. "Are you going to be alright?" He said rubbing her back softly.

"Yea, I'll be fine. Definitely going to be sore in the morning though... can't believe I'm going to have to go through this again tomorrow."

Korra lied down on her stomach resting her head on the pillow while Mako began to massage her back.

"You're not going to learn metal bending in a day, stick with it and it'll pay off in the end" he leaned over to give Korra a kiss on her cheek and saw how exhausted she looked.

"Hey Korra, take off your shirt" Mako nudged the back of her collar.

"What?!" she opened her eyes and looked at the fire bending boy sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Take off your shirt, trust me, you'll like what I do" Mako gave her a smirk.

"A-Alright" she sat up and slowly pulled her shirt up and over her head revealing her soft glowing skin and her light blue bra. Wow she's beautiful, Mako thought to himself. She lied back down on her stomach as Mako ran his fingers up her spine.

He could see small bruises on her back that weren't too noticeable, but he still didn't like the fact that she was hurt. He used his fire bending to warm his hands and placed them on Korra's cold back and begin to massage her. He could hear small sighs of pleasure coming from Korra. He worked his way from her shoulders down. She had a very strong back, and her muscles were so firm.

"You're right, I do like this" she giggled. He stayed with her until she began to doze off. As soon as he stopped and got up, Korra's eyes opened.

"Go back to sleep Korra" Mako whispered.

"I will if you stay" Korra glanced up at him. "Hmm... alright" Mako took of his scarf, jacket, and shoes, and slid into bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head and one hand on his chest.

"I love you" Korra mumbled feeling very tired.

"Love you too" Mako said giving Korra one final kiss on top of her head as she drifted off quickly to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Book 2 Chapter 6**

_As the Sun Sets_

The island was fairly quiet as the evening came around. Mako, Korra, and Bolin were fast asleep in their rooms from their extensive day with Lin. Pema had the kids play in their rooms to keep Rohan from waking up, while Tenzin and his brother stayed late at City Hall.

"You think it's a little too quiet" Asami whispered to Iroh as they walked down the hall.

"Wanna go somewhere noisier?" Iroh gave her a smile like he was up to no good and dragged her along outside. The two made their way to Republic City shores where Iroh's fleet was stopped at. He lead Asami aboard his ship, never has she been aboard a boat this big. His crew consisted of his closest friends, and he introduced Asami to most of them.

"Wow, these men really look up to you Iroh" she grabbed a hold of his arm as they walked along.

"Yes, these men are my family, and I treat them as such. I would risk my life for any one of them" he said standing tall and with a serious tone. Asami didn't doubt him one bit. She noticed Iroh acted more stern and firm when around his crew than when he's with her and liked knowing that she saw a side of him no one else did.

"Asami, I want to show you one more thing, but you have to close your eyes" Iroh took Asami's hand in his and led the way.

"Iroh, where are you taking me?" she said trying not to stumble and embarrass herself in front of him.

"One sec, almost there and no peeking!" the two came to a stop "alright now open" he looked at Asami's expression as she opened her eyes to see the most beautiful sunset with the oranges, pinks, and reds of the sun reflecting and shimmering across the blue ocean.

"I-Iroh, this... is ... beautiful" Asami was absolutely stunned at how gorgeous this sight was. It was definitely something she didn't see every day.

"Not as beautiful as you" he said looking at her the entire time, not even noticing the view. She turned and looked at him, all he could notice were how her eyes reflected the colors of the sunset and how they glowed different hues of green.

"Asami, you are absolutely breath taking" he said as he got lost in her eyes again. The way Iroh looked at her made her feel like she was the center of his world. She felt important to him and second to no one else. She hasn't felt this special in a long time.

She took her hands and wrapped them around Iroh's head as he wrapped his around her waist. She closed her eyes as he brought his lips closer to hers, and in an instant everything went silent. All the worries in the world could not break them apart. Her lips were sweet and his were soft and gentle. The two separated for only a few seconds to catch their breath, and in that moment Iroh knew he was the luckiest guy in the world. Asami quickly brought her lips back to Iroh's and this time kissed him with a little more force. The sun finally set in the horizon and the full moon glistened in the night sky. As the two finally separated, he saw her eyes shine as bright as the stars.

"I've fallen for you Asami Sato" he said moving a strand of her hair behind her ear. She quickly embraced him and felt so loved in his arms. Of all the men in her life, Iroh is the only one who she knew would never hurt her. She felt safe.

Iroh and Asami were out late and didn't get back to the island till midnight. He walked her to her room, "Goodnight Asami" he leaned over to give her a soft kiss on her cheek.

She blushed, "Iroh... please stay."

He couldn't say no to her so he nodded "Let me go change first." When Iroh got back and entered Asami's room, she was sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for him. He was in his usual dark sleeping pants and red shirt, so was Asami in her pink nighty. He walked up to her and leaned up against her pushing her back on her bed, he lied down half on top of her and gave her another kiss.

She brought her hands around him and rested them on his back. His hand ran down the side of her body while the other was wrapped around under her torso. His lips parted from hers and planted small kisses along the side of her cheek as he made his way down to her neck. He found one spot that made Asami release a small moan. He slowly bit and sucked at that one spot as she rubbed her hands up and down Iroh's back.

He brought his head back up and looked at Asami "If I don't stop now I won't be able to control myself" he laughed.

She looked back up at him, "what if I don't want you to stop?" she said still rubbing his back slowly.

Iroh smirked, "that would be irresponsible of me to let this go any further Asami, I hope you understand. I would like for us to continue our relationship and as it grows I promise you, we'll pick up where we left off" he gave her one last kiss on her lips before he moved off of her. She smiled up at him and rested her head on his chest. How could she have gotten so lucky, Iroh was truly her Prince Charming.

The next morning came too quickly for Iroh. He wanted to stay with Asami longer even if it meant a couple of more minutes, but being a General he has to run off a very timely schedule. He moved Asami off of him very slowly so he wouldn't wake her and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips before he left her room.

As he was closing her room door slowly, Mako was doing the same right next to him. The two glanced at each other.

"Good morning Mako" Iroh said as he walked past him and continued down the hall. Mako couldn't help but glare at the guy. Even though he wasn't with Asami anymore, he still cared about her. Mako knows Asami is beautiful, but doesn't want just any guy getting with her then leaving her once he's done. He made a mental note to talk with Iroh later about this. In the meantime he made his way to his brother's room to wake him up for school. Mako decided to go with both Korra and Bolin to drop them off at school, trying to spend as much time with Korra as he can because he just doesn't get to spend as much time with her, she's always busy doing something.

Asami was the last to get up. Being out so late really tired her out, but being with Iroh definitely was worth it. She noticed Iroh was no longer in bed with her and was praying that last night wasn't just a dream. She got up to change. She made her way to Iroh's room and found him reading letters that would come for him daily. Many were from his fleet, but the important ones were always from either his grandfather or his mother.

"Good morning Iroh" Asami spoke softly as she made her way into his room.

Iroh quickly put down the letter he was reading to meet her half way and gave her a big hug obviously extremely happy to see her, "Good morning Asami, so what would you like to do today?"

She thought for a few minutes then spoke, "I want to head over to my estate, care to join me?" Iroh smiled as he opened the door for her and the two walked hand in hand out the room and made their way over to Republic City.

Asami pulled up to the Sato Mansion, remembering the last time she came here was with Iroh. Coming with him made this place feel like home again.

"So why are we here?" Iroh asked as the two made their way in through the front door.

"There's some important paper work I need to fill out and a couple of calls I have to make, I'm going to start up Future Industries again" Asami kept walking up the stairs as Iroh saw haw focused she was and couldn't be any prouder.

While Asami was busy with her business in her dad's former office, Iroh decided to take a look around. He found a room down the hall that was fairly big with race posters hanging on the walls which made him come to the conclusion that it was Asami's room.

He walked over to one of the dressers and looked at all the picture frames sitting on top of it. There were pictures of Asami holding her helmet standing next to a satomobile, and another one of her driving a satomobile. Iroh soon came across one more photo of Hiroshi, Asami as a child, and her mother. He picked up the frame and saw how happy Asami looked in the photo. She said she was fairly young when her mother died, and realized it must have happened shortly after this photo was taken.

"Having fun?" Iroh quickly jerked around when he heard her voice.

"Oh, yeah. Your mother... she was very beautiful. You look so much like her" he said sincerely.

"Yeah... so I'll be coming her more now, I'm officially the President of Future Industries" she said changing the subject.

"Congratulations Asami! We should celebrate" he said as he ran up to her picked her up and twirled her around.

"I'm not really in the mood for celebrating today" Asami looked down.

"Alright, then why don't we just hang out here and order something to eat. How's that sound?" he lifted her chin up with one finger.

"That sounds nice" she gave him hug and the two ended up downstairs in the living room. They ordered noodles from Narook's and Iroh noticed that Asami barely touched her food. He sat her down on the couch after they ate because he wanted to know what was bugging her.

"Are-are you alright Asami?" he rested one hand on her shoulder and gave her a worried look.

"I'm fine. I've just got a lot going on in my head right now" she said closing her eyes.

There was silence for a while until Iroh spoke again, "you miss your mom don't you?" Asami's eyes opened and he saw small tears form. She wasn't going to cry though, just the thought of her mother made her sad.

"I do, and I have every day since. Today of all days even more, because it's her birthday" she closed her eyes once more and remembered when she was young waking up in the morning and making breakfast for her mother on her birthday's. Her mother would wake up with a sparkle of joy in her eyes, and Asami loved that look. Something she's never forgotten. Iroh wrapped both his arms around Asami and rested his head on top of hers.

"You know, I bet she'd be so proud of you. If I had a chance to meet your mom, I'm sure I'd already know her because she would be just like you. Don't ever feel like she's not with you Asami, because she'll always be inside your heart" he gave her a kiss on top of her head.

"Thanks Iroh, that makes me feel better knowing that, and knowing you're always here for me" she hugged him back. Iroh looked down in guilt, he should have told her sooner.

"I got a letter from my mother today. She needs me to return to the Fire Nation."

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for all of the Reviews. This was definately one of my favorite chapters to write. Next update will be withing a few days :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Book 2 Chapter 7**

_A Day Full of Suprises_

The water glistened early in the morning as Korra floated on her back, letting the cool waves guide her along the shore. Her eyes were closed and felt like just falling asleep. This was her safe haven, like the water was a part of her. It didn't come as a surprise to her, obviously, being a water bender and all. She remembered when she was little her father would take her fishing and she always had the urge to jump in the water, but he wouldn't let her because it was too cold. These memories had her longing to see her parents again. It's been almost a month since she last saw them, and wouldn't mind going back to see them sometime soon.

"Hi sweetie" Korra drifted back to reality at the sound of the familiar voice. She opened her eyes to see Mako taking his shirt off joining her in the water.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" he swam closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Just thinking about my family...and now you" she leaned in and gave him a kiss. She loved the sensation of being with Mako. Not too often did they have a chance to be alone together, but when they did it was the best feeling in the world.

"Let's make plans to go to the South Pole soon" Mako said embracing Korra.

"Really?" she said with a smile on her face. "Yea anything to make you happy" he smiled back.

"Well aren't you the sweetest" she grinned and hugged him.

"I think we should go inside, I'm getting all pruny" Korra said swimming back to shore. Mako followed her and the two picked up their things and went inside.

Everyone gathered together for breakfast and it was apparent who was missing. "No Asami again for breakfast?" Bolin said as he took a seat with his plate.

He seemed a little sad as Mako shook his head, "Ever since she moved out, no one's really seen too much of her" he added.

"Well, I would assume it would be very hard for a young girl her age running an entire company by herself" Tenzin replied.

Korra kept awfully quiet as she thought about her friend that she was starting to miss seeing every day, "Let's go visit her" she smiled.

Meanwhile at the Sato mansion, Asami was just now heading to bed. She didn't bother changing and just fell softly on her bed. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She had been up all night working on a new design that could potentially revolutionize the Sato Airplanes and wanted to get every idea down. Future Industries couldn't be in a better place right now, the new design of the Sato Mobiles really captured consumer interests and were increasing sales tenfold. She has been pretty content with the success of her company and all the publicity she's been getting lately.

As she began to doze off, her stomach growled and looked at the time. 10 a.m. This is about the time where everyone would be sitting together eating breakfast she thought. She missed Pema's cooking and kinda missed being with her friends. And just like every other day, she missed Iroh the most. It's been exactly one month since he left, and remembers the last night they spent together as if it happened only yesterday.

"I got a letter from my mother today. She needs me to return to the Fire Nation."

For some reason those words stung and made her feel sick to her stomach. He can't leave her yet. Asami sat there stunned at what he just told her. Every time she tried to say something, no sound came out. It took her a while to finally say something.

"Wh-when do you leave...?" she choked.

"Tomorrow" he replied. It hurt Iroh seeing her like this. He knew how much he meant to her, and how much she meant to him, "I'm sorry."

Asami sat with her arms crossed in silence. "I'll write to you every day, and I really truly am sorry I have to leave you. I know you're going to do great things with your company and I wish you all the best. I am a General after all, I'll always be on the go, but I'll come back as soon as I get a chance. I promise" he took her hand in his and raised it up to give her hand a kiss.

"I'll miss you" she turned to look at him as he gazed in her green eyes one last time. He leaned in and gave her on last kiss.

"I'd stay the night, but I must go pack. I leave early in the morning, so there's no need for you to interrupt your sleep to see me leave. Goodbye Asami" and with that he left.

Asami sighed and got up to go find something to eat. She scoured the kitchen only to find a couple of crackers and cookies, other than that her fridge and pantry were bare. She munched on those as she looked through her mail for the day. No letter from Iroh today, but she made the front page of the paper again.

The Sato Girl does it again! Market shares skyrocket as her inventions continue to revolutionize the motor industries!

"hmmph..." she threw the paper aside and slouched on the couch. When she was just about to doze off her doorbell rang.

"What the f- uhhhh.. seriously..." Asami got up "what's a girl gotta do to get some sleep around here?"

She went to the door and peeked through the peep hole to see a giant green eye trying to stare through from the other side.

"Whaa..?" She opened the door as Bolin fell in.

"Asami!" Korra stepped over Bo to give her a hug. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra to return the hug.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" she said surprised.

"We haven't seen you in a while so we thought we should come visit. Everyone misses you" Mako said putting his arm on her shoulder and gave her a quick hug as Korra let go.

"My turn!" Bolin got up and pushed Mako to the side, "but Pabu missed you the most" he smirked. "I can see that" Asami giggled.

They spent most of the time in the living room sitting on the couch and catching up with one another. "We've read the papers, looks like you've been doing pretty good for yourself" Mako said taking a sip from his cup.

"Yea, I really love my work. I would have come and visited you guys, but I've just been so busy lately" Asami told them.

"We get that you're busy. Not a lot of 18 year old girls run their own company you know" Bolin said reassuring her.

"So Asami, any word from Iroh? How's he been?" Korra winked.

"I get letters from him about every week. The last one I got said he was going to the Earth Kingdom to take care of some matters there, other than that he's been doing good I guess" she looked away from Korra and started playing with a strand of her hair.

"Well I'm sure we've taken up enough of your time. We should head back to Air Temple Island, Korra's got some air bending training lessons with Tenzin, isn't that right Korra" Mako said rubbing Korra back with one hand.

"Yea, I guess so" she pouted.

"It was great seeing you Asami" everyone got up to hug her and say their goodbyes. She closed the door once they all left, and even though it was a short visit she felt a lot better seeing her friends again.

Later that evening, once Korra was done training she walked to her room to freshen up. When she opened the door, she saw a bouquet of flowers laying on her bed with a note attached to it.

Meet me at Narook's 9pm

Korra checked the clock on her dresser, it read 7:30. Just enough time to get changed and head out. She rode the ferry with Naga to Republic City, which takes a good half hour and made it to Narook's a quarter till 9. She entered looking around trying to find Mako, but didn't see him anywhere. She thought it would be strange for him to write a note to her to meet him here and be late himself. "Where is that boy at?" Korra complained.

"Looking for me... Uh-vataar?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Book 2 Chapter 8**

_Secrets_

"Looking for me... Uh-vataar?"

Korra flinched at the sound of who she knew it was. She turned to face the tall dark haired boy, "Tahno?" she said crossing her arms.

"The one and only" he smirked as he flipped his hair with his hand.

"What are you doing here?" she glared at him with her signature pout.

"Why, meeting you here of course" he brought his face down closer to hers.

Korra backed away, "wait, you sent me that note? How'd you get it in my room?" she raised her voice.

"Let's just say a little birdy whose father just so happens to be an air bending master did because she knew he would be angry if he found out she was sneaking out of the house to meet up with Skoochy" he smirked and raised an eyebrow knowing the avatar would be able to figure out his not so subtle cue.

"Jinora? Now you're blackmailing little kids?" she said in disgust. "Whatever, I'm out of here" she said pushing past Tahno, but he wasn't about to let her leave that easy.

Tahno grabbed the avatar by her arm and swung her around as he pulled out a chair for her to land on. "ooff... smooth Tahno" Korra said rubbing her backside.

"Couldn't let you leave without giving you a proper thank you for restoring my bending" his glare never left Korra's face as he seated himself across from her.

"So that's what this is about? Whatever, I don't car-"

"Look Korra.." Tahno cut her off "I know I can come off as a little bit of a... snob"

"pffftt.. a little?!" she crossed her arms, pouted and turned her head to stare out the window.

"okay... a lot! but that day I lost my bending was the worst day of my life. I felt like I lost my identity. You have no idea what it was like." He looked down at his reflection on the glossy table.

She looked back at the boy sitting in front of her "Actually Tahno, I do. When Amon took my bending, I felt helpless and worthless. I actually felt like there was no reason for me to live anymore." She placed her hand on top Tahno's. "Then a wise man told me when we hit our lowest point, we're open to the greatest change. That wise man was Aang, he gave me my bending back, and I realized that bending doesn't make us who we are. What we make OF our bending defines us. And I wanted to use my bending to heal others, not hurt like Amon" Korra looked at Tahno in silence.

"... you're amazing Korra. I've thought long and hard. I bullied so many people with my bending in the past. I even bullied you and your friends during the championship. Even after all of that, you still gave me my bending back. Why?" Tahno asked sincerely.

"Because I know you're a good at heart, you can be a jerk at times" she chuckled "but you aren't such a bad guy, I guess" Korra shrugged and smiled.

Tahno smiled back, "Korra, can we be friends?"

"...Of course. Soooo, don't friends buy their friends noodles?" she winked.

"Haha, absolutely. Waiter! Two orders of noodles, please" he shouted.

Korra and Tahno had a wonderful evening, talking to one another and didn't even notice how much time passed. They left the restaurant and took a stroll down the streets of Republic City, and Naga didn't even bark once at Tahno. The night life in Republic City wasn't something she experienced often, but it was a sight to be seen. The city would light up at night, and only a few were out this late.

"Tonight was fun Korra. I hope we can do this again sometime" he said leaning against a railing overlooking the ocean.

"On one condition. When we're in the championship finals together again, I want a fair match" she put out her hand.

"Hah who said you're going to make it that far again?" he snickered.

"uhhh jerk!" she punched his shoulder.

"Kidding! Deal, no cheating from here on out. I promise" he gave her a genuine smile.

"I should be heading home now. I'll see you soon Tahno" she gave him a hug before she turned around to climb on top of Naga.

"See you later, Uh-Vataar" he waved back then turned around and started walking away.

Korra returned back to the island, as she entered through the door she was attacked by Mako giving her a big bear hug, "Korra, where have you been!? I've been looking for you everywhere!" He cupped her face with his hand.

"Mako I'm fine" she said pulling his hands off her face. "I was with Tahno" she added.

"What? What were you doing with that scumbag? Did he do anything to you?" he glared at Korra.

"No, he invited me to dinner and we just talked for a bit, and he's not a scumbag... not anymore at least" she replied.

"How come you didn't tell me about this? Are you keeping any other secrets from me?" Mako began to get suspicious.

"Absolutely not, and I didn't even know I was having dinner with him I thought I was having dinner with you!" Korra raised her voice.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Mako yelled.

"I'm not going to stand here and argue with you Mako, when you've cooled down you know where to find me" she said calmly with disappointment in her voice. She brushed aside Mako as she headed to her room.

Bolin overheard their argument from the kitchen and decided to check on Korra. He knocked on her room door, "Not in the mood to talk to you Mako, go to sleep..." she said.

"No, it's me.. Bolin" he heard footsteps approaching him, and the doors slid open. He was greeted with a big hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Your brother can be such a jerk sometimes..." she mumbled with her head buried in his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know, but he means well. How bout you tell me what happened and maybe I can get through to him." Korra agreed with Bolin and led him inside her room to talk.

Mako sat on his bed with his arms and legs crossed with a pout on his face and his eyebrows furrowed. Bolin walked into his room, "I don't want to see any more tricks you taught Pabu, go away" he sneered.

"It's about Korra, you owe her an apology" he sat down on the edge of his brother's bed and explained.

"Man, I feel so dumb. Is she alright?" Mako frowned.

"Korra's alright, but she's asleep now. You'll hafta make it up to her in the morning. Night bro" Bolin said as he got up to go to his room.

"Me and my big mouth... " Mako said as he rolled over in bed closing his eyes to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

**Keep the review coming! I like to hear what you guys have to say :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Book 2 Chapter 9**

_The Price of War_

"So, have you spoken to Korra yet?" Bolin asked his older brother sitting quietly eating his breakfast.

"N-no Bo, I haven't alright. And it doesn't help that she ran off with Naga this morning either" he huffed.

It was normal for Korra to run off when she didn't feel like talking to anyone. And right now she really didn't want to speak to Mako for over reacting.

Korra and Naga reached the pro bending arena to see it still under construction. "Wow, look Naga. It's almost done." She walked in and smelled the fresh paint on the walls and newspaper sprawled across the floor.

"Hey, you're the Avatar. Ain'tcha?" One of the workers asked. He was a short stout man, but very muscular from working in construction. From the way he picked up rubble instead of using his bending like everyone else, Korra could tell he wasn't a bender.

"Why, yes I am" she said with a big smile on her face.

"My kid absolutely loves ya! C-could I get an autograph?" The man shyly asked holding out a pen and a piece of paper.

"...no." She shook her head.

"Oh.. well. I'm sorr-" the man began to say.

Korra interrupted him halfway in as he was speaking, "I said no because I want to meet your kid in person. That's better than any autograph."

She saw a smile slowly creep up on the man's face, "you miss, are one heck of a gal! Thank you!"

After a couple of hours of roaming Republic City, Korra headed to the address the man wrote on a sheet of paper for her with a little note as well.

*thanks again Avatar -Chang*

She made it to Chang's district and couldn't help but be shocked by all the family's sleeping in the streets. The buildings were all rubble. No houses remained standing. As Korra walked through the streets, people would stop and stare at her and watch her walk by.

"Avatar! Over here" she heard a familiar voice yell. She turned and saw Chang rushing up to her. "This my little girl, Lei." The young girl with flowers in her hair hugged Korra.

"Wow, it's really you!" Lei was extremely happy to meet her.

"I hear you're a big fan of mine, I just knew I had to come meet you myself" Korra bent down on one knee to be at eye level with the little girl. As soon as the other children saw Korra with Lei, they started running up too, and many began playing with Naga.

*It's the Avatar!*

*Avatar Korra, over here!*

*Korraaaa!*

Soon Korra was overrun by children asking for her attention. She walked up to Chang with Lei, "So this is where you guys live?" she asked with a heavy chest.

"For now, but the council has told us they'll begin construction soon. There's just been so much to rebuild lately, and we're non-benders so we can't do it on our own" he explained.

"But this- this is no way to live" Korra looked around at all the family's homes that were destroyed because of the war. She felt guilty. "I'm here to help you, all of you" she spoke to the crowd of people that formed around her.

Korra began to earth bend huts as temporary shelter for the citizens. She made a pile of rubble by pushing it all to one side. She even helped kids dig through remains of their old homes to find their teddy platypus bears and other trinkets.

She worked up a good appetite, and the families came together to share food with each other and her. After talking to many of the families over dinner she felt the need to address all of them.

"Today opened my eyes. People are still suffering because of the war, and I've neglected to do anything about it. Until now. I'll talk to the council and have construction started on your homes first thing in the morning. Thank you all for staying strong throughout all of this. And remember, I'm always here to help." Once she finished speaking, everyone got up and applauded her. All the children ran up and gave her hugs.

"Is it time for you to go already" Lei asked grabbing Korra's hand.

"For now. I'll be back soon though, so we can have that tea party you wanted" she gave Lei a hug.

"Avatar Korra, you are one heck of a gal" Chang gave Korra a hug and picked up Lei.

The day was finally coming to an end. Korra wearily made her way back to the island. "We did good today Naga" she yawned as she petted her best friend and walked the rest of the way inside.

"...Korra" Mako said softly, "you're home. Listen, I know I was a jerk..." Korra interrupted him with a kiss.

She pulled her lips away, "That's all I needed to hear. Goodnight" and she gave him one more kiss that lasted a little longer before she made her way to her room.

**Author's Note:**

**Wow, it's been a while since I updated. I've been on a writing spree the past few days. So for the wait, I've got 2 new chapters for you guys. Enjoy :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Book 2 Chapter 10**

_A New Era_

The next day consisted of Korra dragging Bolin and Mako around down the streets of Republic City.

"Korra, where are you taking us?" the boys asked.

"I gotta show you guys a place" she said quieting them down.

She took the two brothers' to where she spent her time with the families and Chang. Mako and Bolin awed at the site of rubble before them. Korra explained to them what had happened to the families, and it wasn't very long till they saw bulldozers and men in green construction suits flooding the area.

"I spoke to Tenzin late last night, and he said he would be able to help out" she smiled at the sight of her promise to the people being fulfilled.

"Ahh Korra. Just who I was looking for" Tenzin said as he walked up the team with Lin beside him. "I hope you're happy now Korra, and I want to tell you how proud I am of you for being there for your people. You're turning out to be a fine young Avatar, and role model as well" he said pointing the small children running around.

*I'm the Avatar!*

*Flying kick-a-pow!*

*You're going down equalist!*

"Koraaaa!" Lei yelled running up to her and jumping into her arms.

"Hey how are you?" Korra said giving the little girl a hug.

"Good. Want to come to my tea party?" Lei asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, only if I can bring a date" Korra said looking up at Mako.

"Wha- oh no! No Korra!" he shook his head at her, but it was too late. She had already grabbed ahold of him and started to drag him along.

"Did I hear tea party? I... LOVE tea parties! Wait for me!" Bolin chased after the three of them as they walked away.

"Remember my tea parties Tenzin?" Lin smirked.

"Yes.. all too well. I have the scars to prove it" Tenzin said rubbing the back of his head.

Meanwhile at Sato Industries, Asami had just finished construction on a new version of the planes her father had made. She found his old designs in his vault and thought they could use a few adjustments. All her life, she focused on cars and they were easy because they stayed on the ground, but planes were a whole new medium she knew nothing about. By studying her father's notes and talking the engineers she was able to learn so much more about them. She built this aircraft for speed. It was sleeker yet it could still withstand a great amount of damage. And today would be her first day trying it out.

"Are you ready Miss Sato?" One of the engineers asked.

With a quick nod she hopped into the pilot seat, and pulled her goggles over her eyes. She started the plane and without any hesitation was ready for takeoff. The plane made its way down the runway and when she got enough leverage the plane took off.

"Whoaaa" Asami was stunned at the sight below her. Riding in a blimp was one thing, but actually piloting your own aircraft was scary yet exhilarating at the same time. This is the same kind of adrenaline rush she would get when racing her Sato mobiles but ten times better.

After flying around, she turned to come back down and landed successfully where she started.

"Flight test 58 yet another success" one of the workers jotted down. The crew came up to congratulate Asami as she got out of the plane.

"That was amazing! Team A, right wing could use some adjusting. And the tail was a tab bit wobbly during landing. We'll do more test runs in a week to make sure everything is set to go before manufacturing anymore." She said taking off her helmet then whipping her hair around.

The men dispersed and brought the plane back for the ordered adjustments. Asami was done taking care of business for the day and made it back home. Her butler opened the door for her welcoming her in. "Miss Sato, you've received some mail. I've set it aside for you on the table in the forming living room, it has been piling up. "

"Thank you" she said handing him her jacket to hang.

She sat down on the couch and turned on the radio and heard one of the news anchors talking about Korra. She put the volume up to hear what he was saying.

*Avatar Korra spoke to the Council this morning and ordered to start rebuilding homes that were destroyed during the war. If you ask me she's finally doing something for the people that the council has been neglecting for so long. Under Avatar Korra and Councilman Tenzin's lead maybe Republic City will finally go back to its former glory during Avatar Aang's time.*

"Way to go Korra" Asami smiled as she turned down the radio and started sorting through her mail that was sitting in a big pile. She's been so busy that she hadn't gotten a chance to read some of it till now.

"Junk, junk, more junk. And... a letter from Iroh" she held it in her hands and just looked at it. The last time she got a letter from Iroh was a little over a month ago and it was the last thing she was expecting. She bit her lip as she reached for the letter opener and slit the envelope open.

*Dearest Asami,

I know it has been long since I last wrote to you, and I am sincerely apologetic about that. Please do not take it to heart. I am writing because I am returning home from the Earth Kingdom and decided to make a stop at Republic City in two days since it is on the way. I'd love to meet with you at Flameo's around 9 pm on the 25th. If you come I'll be extremely grateful, but if you refuse to I'll understand and won't be a burden to you any longer.*

"Anything I can get for you, Miss?" Her butler asked snapping her out of her trance.

"What is today?" She quickly asked.

"Why it's the 25th" he answered.

She turned around and glanced at the clock, 8:59 pm. "Shit!"

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you guys are enjoying reading this. Next chapter is done, but it'll take some convincing on how soon I should post it ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Book 2 Chapter 11**

_Time Stops for No One_

Asami ran out the door as fast as she could and hopped in her car. And of course there had to be traffic at this time. "Just my luck." She kept hoping Iroh would wait just a few more minutes until she got there, because there was no way she'd make it in under a minute.

There was a loud screech as she hit the brakes stopping right in front of Flameo's. She jumped out of her car and ran inside. The clock read 9:35. She looked around and saw no sign of Iroh.

"Excuse me, did you happen to see General Iroh around here" she asked the man at the front table.

"Why yes. He had reservations at 9, but then he left not too long ago. Can I get a table for you Miss Sato?" He asked kindly.

"No.. thanks.." She rushed out the door.

"His ship has to still be docked at the harbor, I hope" she thought.

Her heart was beating fast and if she didn't catch him spirits only know when and if he'll ever come back. She reached the harbor and saw many ships, but not Iroh's. Asami stood there frozen, not knowing what to do next. It started to rain as she stood there feeling like she had lost him for good.

Until she saw one of the men from Iroh's fleet walking a little further down from her. He was wearing the United Forces uniform, so he must know where Iroh is. She ran up to him and stopped him midtracks.

"You're from the United Forces right?" She frantically asked.

"Y-yes, how can I be of service, miss..."

"Sato" she finished the man's sentence. "I'm looking for Iroh."

"Did you say Sato? Asami Sato? Iroh said he was meeting you. How'd that go?" he asked inquisitively.

"How'd it go? HOW'D IT GO?! If it went well would I be looking for him right now? Just tell me where he went!" She snapped as lightning shot in the sky.

"Alright, I'm sorry! They're docked on the west side. Just a little further down from-" Asami took off running before he could finish his sentence.

"Come on ladies move it along. You aren't afraid of a little rain are you" Iroh shouted to his men over the rumbling of the thunder. The soldiers were climbing aboard the ship getting ready to depart.

Asami had the ship in sight, when she saw him. "Iroh..." she said out of breath.

Iroh looked up to gaze at the sky, letting the cool rain drops hit his face. "Ready to go General?" one of his men asked.

"Hmm.. yea.. just a sec..." he said.

"Alright, well everything is ready to go" the soldier said as he turned around and walked away.

"...Asami.. " he whispered.

"Iroh!"

"Asami?!" He opened his eyes and turned around to a voice he hadn't heard in what seemed to be an eternity.

The two gazed at each other in silence. The rain was coming down hard as Asami stood there trying to catch her breath.

Iroh took the first step and started walking towards her.

"I was so afraid I was too late" she whimpered.

He got close enough to her that they were face to face. Asami couldn't tell if that was a tear running down the side of his face or just a rain drop.

"I'm sorry I'm late" Asami began to apologize.

He silenced her by placing a warm kiss on her cold lips. She stopped shivering from the heat radiating from Iroh as he wrapped his arms around her.

He broke the kiss to gaze at her, but didn't let her go. "I thought for sure you moved on or something." He told her.

"Iroh... I- I love you. So much." She said feeling bad about making him think that.

"I love you too, Asami" they kissed once more. Asami missed the feeling of Iroh's lips against hers. They were startled as the lightning cracked above, then laughed with each other.

"Let's get on the ship and out of this rain" Iroh said taking her hand in his.

The two hopped aboard his ship and he led her to his room. On their way one of the men stopped him. "Sir, are we ready to leave?"

"Uh, no. We won't be leaving tonight. The weather is too dangerous to travel in. Keep me posted if the weather changes" Iroh said sternly.

"Yes, sir."

"Here, ladies first" Iroh opened the door for Asami.

"Thank you, you're such a gentleman" she said before she shivered and rubbed her hands together to warm up.

"First things first, we gotta get outta these clothes before we get sick" Iroh said unbuttoning his jacket and throwing it on the chair, followed by his shirt. "I've got some clothes you could change into" he walked to his closet and brought out one of his shirts and sweat pants to find Asami with her back towards him taking off her jacket. She pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor, leaving her with only her bra on and still in her soaking pants.

He walked over to her, "cold?" He asked as he placed a warm hand on here bare shoulder. A shiver ran up her spine. She nodded silently and turned around slowly to face him.

He ran his hands up and down her back. "I missed your eyes" he said making Asami blush. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

After Iroh got done changing he sat on his bed and waited for Asami to change. She came out wearing only his t-shirt and her underclothes, it was long enough to reach mid thigh. She walked over and jumped in bed with him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled the sheets over them.

"So you're leaving tomorrow?" Asami asked. He could hear sadness in her voice.

"Unfortunately" he sighed.

"I can't stand seeing you go again Iroh" she looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing we can do." He looked down at her, "Come to the Fire Nation with me."

**Author's Note:**

**Here you go! **

**Next chapter is in the works... hopefully won't take too long :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Book 2 Chapter 12**

_New Sparks and Old Flames_

"The Fire Nation? I-I don't think I can... "she began to ramble off reasons why that would be an outrageous idea.

"Come on Asami. I've been hearing about Future Industries. It's doing great, and you've probably been working your ass off. I'm sure you can make time for a small vacation, and you could probably use one too. What do you say?" He watched as Asami contemplated the idea.

"Well... I don't have any important meetings so..." she started to say.

"Yes! You're coming with me now" he interrupted. "Trust me, you'll love it" he leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

The two fell asleep in each other's arms. Asami awoke the next day to the feeling of the boat rocking. She had never been on a moving boat before. It gave her a weird feeling in her stomach, but it wasn't sickening. She looked around and saw no sign of Iroh. She found her clothes laid out neatly on a chair across the room. She rubbed her eyes, got up and picked up her clothes. They were completely dry now so she went to the bathroom to change.

She waited a bit in the room for Iroh's return, but grew impatient and decided to go looking for him. She stepped out the room and continued down the hallways leading to the main deck. She walked out to find the crew relaxing. Some men were playing Pai Sho, while others sat back and watched while drinking tea. Not the first thing she had in mind when it came to the United Forces.

She recognized one of the men Iroh had introduced to her. Zhu, she believed was his name. "Excuse me, have you seen Iroh?" she asked politely not wanting to interrupt the game.

"Ahhh, Miss Sato. You've awaken. Good Morning. I do believe General Iroh is in the wardroom with the other officers. I can escort you to him, if you'd like" he stood up and motioned with his hand "After you."

He led her to where Iroh was debriefing the officers of their many tasks at hand once reaching port in the Fire Nation. "General Iroh, Miss Sato is now up. I've brought her to you, just as you asked."

"Thanks you Zhu" he shook his friend's hand. "Asami, just in time. Come with me, I'd like to show you something" he held out his arm for her to grab as they walked out the room. He brought her to the crow's nest.

"Iroh, why have you dragged me all the way up here for?" Asami puzzled as usual whenever Iroh has something planned for her.

"Shhh... just look" he placed a finger on her lips then pointed out to the horizon. It was hard to see what Iroh was pointing at with the morning fog, but Asami could start to see dark structures appearing as they got closer. The fog slowly began to clear out as they moved further inland, and Asami eyes widened in amazement when the Fire Nation uncovered itself from the fog.

"Wow, this is amazing. It looks nothing like Republic City" she spoke. "That's because the Fire Nation hasn't really changed much in the past years. Grandfather says it still looks exactly how it did when he was a child" he explained to Asami. "Only a little while longer before we reach port, then we can get you off this ship" he smiled at her. He always enjoyed surprising her because of how big her smile would be. She had one of the most breathtaking smiles he'd ever seen.

"Oh and I almost forgot, I have to give you the traditional Fire Nation greeting" he smirked.

"And what exactly would that be?" Asami asked hesitantly.

Iroh placed one had on her waist and the other on the back of her neck to bring her in close and gave her a kiss. Once their lips parted, Iroh rested his forehead on hers gazed into her green eyes as she caught her breath. "I should come to the Fire Nation more often" she giggled. And the two began to laugh as they made their way down the crow's nest.

The ship had docked safely and the two walked hand in hand off the ship. "So, since this was a last minute thing, I'd like to take you shopping for clothes and anything else you'd like before we head to the Royal Palace. It'll also give me a chance to show you around a bit too" Iroh sounded quite excited for Asami to be here with him.

"I never turn down shopping" Asami grinned. The Fire Nation was an amazing sight. The buildings were vivid and colorful, the people were friendly, and the air smelled of food from the different street shops. Her stomach began to grumble.

"Sounds like someone's hungry" Iroh laughed at Asami blushing as she could not control the sounds her stomach made. "Come on, I know a great place to eat."

As they walked through the streets, everyone immediately stopped what they were doing to great Prince Iroh. And being a Prince, the couple was followed by a good dozen Fire Nation guards. Young girls swooned at the sight of the Prince walking past them.

With word getting to everyone that Prince Iroh was back, the news reporters and paparazzi showed up as well. Photos were taken of Prince Iroh walking arm in arm with this beautiful raven haired women no one had seen before.

"Wow, you sure do get a lot of attention" Asami was shocked.

"Surely you're no stranger to a camera Asami, you eventually stop noticing them after a while" he reassured her.

Iroh had a great time showing Asami around after the two grabbed a quick bite to eat at the family restaurant, The Jasmine Dragon. He showed her all the places he enjoys spending time with friends and took her only to the best bazaars stocked with this season's top fire nation fashions.

"Iroh? Is that you?" A tall, slender, dark haired woman walked up to the two as they were finding the perfect evening dress for Asami. She had her hair up, and wore a beautiful long dress, with gold jewelry to match. She was accompanied by two guards herself.

"Lian?" Iroh was quite surprised to have run into her.

Asami watched as the two chatted for a bit. They obviously seemed to have known each other well, Iroh gave her a hug before he walked back over to Asami. Lian waved one last goodbye before she carried on.

"So, who was that?" Asami asked after taking a breath to show no anxiety over who that beautiful woman was.

"Just an old friend." He left it at just that.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself Asami" Iroh said as the two strolled along. All their shopping bags were being carried by the guards who were stumbling and bumping into each other as they followed close behind.

"Of course I did, what girl doesn't like a free shopping spree" she giggled, "but you didn't have to.."

"Nonsense, only the best for you, darling" Iroh was very good at sweet talking. Asami's heart always melted when he would call her a sweet name. "There's our carriage, up ahead. We'll head straight for the Royal Palace. Grandfather will be most pleased to finally meet you, oh and mother too." He gave her a peck on the top of her hand and helped her up into the carriage.

"Right, the Fire Lord..." Asami almost choked remembering she was meeting the most important person in all of the Fire Nation, and the most important person in Iroh's life.

**Author's Note:**

**I apologize for being MIA for those of you still following the story. Started working on this chapter then got so busy with finals, never got a chance to get back to it till now. The next semester of college just started and I'll be a little busy with that, but hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. **

**Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for reading my story. Comments/Reviews/Suggestions are always appreciated :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Book 2 Chapter 13**

_Meet the Family_

Iroh held Asami's hand as the two entered the palace. Asami was overwhelmed with how extravagant the entrance way was. The oversized chandelier hanging from the ceiling lit up the entire gold encrusted room. The curtains were bright red from the sun shining through the windows. The two were greeted by the plethora of palace caretakers, butlers, cooks, and Iroh's nanny from when he was a child.

"Lilo" Iroh said warmly as he embraced the old woman. "Asami, I'd like to introduce you to Lilo. She was my nanny as a child, and looked after me when my mother was away."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Asami smiled as she gave Lilo a hug.

"My, you are quite the beauty. Iroh sure knows how to pick em" Lilo giggled as she nudged Iroh with her elbow.

"Haha nah, I just got lucky" Iroh told her as he put an arm around Asami's waist as she began to blush.

"You two are adorable. Unfortunately you're grandfather and mother aren't here right now to see you two. They'll be back in time for dinner. For now, I've got your room made for you Iroh. I wasn't expecting company, but I can have the guest bedroom made shortly" she notified him.

"There won't be any need for that, thank you, but Asami will stay with me in my room" he stated.

"Alright, I'll have your bags sent up to you. It's so great to have you back Iroh" the little old woman walked away and headed into the other room.

Iroh led Asami upstairs. "I could have just taken the guest room Iroh. No big deal" Asami said even though she definitely preferred staying with him instead.

"These rooms are too big, and can get quite lonely at times. I'd much rather have someone to talk to at least" he gave her a big smile then pushed open the doors to reveal his elaborate master bedroom.

"Oh my, your room is amazing! I feel like if I yell, it'll echo for days" she laughed as the two kicked off their shoes and settled down on the bed. Asami ran her hand over the soft satin sheets.

"What are you thinking right now?" Iroh asked leaning his head closer to hers.

Asami looked up and saw his auburn eyes gazing at her. "I actually don't know what to think. I'm a bit overwhelmed. You are truly the epitome of royalty. I do know that I am extremely happy to be here with you though" she placed her hand on top of his.

She saw his eyes light up when she said that. "Good, and don't worry. You'll feel right at home when you get to know mother and grandfather especially. He has some of the most amazing stories from when he was young" he said.

There was a knock at the door, "come in" Iroh uttered. Two men came in with their belongings and placed them off to the side, then hastily left.

"You should wear the new gown for dinner tonight, you would look absolutely stunning" Iroh told her as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Well, I do want to make a good impression on your mother" Asami hesitated.

"Oh, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. I promise" he reassured her. He moved closer to her and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "Feel better?" He asked her once their lips parted.

"Not quite" she grinned as she leaned in to kiss him some more. She loved the feeling of his lips on hers. The way he softly bit her lower lip always made her melt. Iroh slowly began to unzip her Future Industries jacket revealing her maroon tank top. He ran his fingers up her smooth arms. Feeling Iroh's rough hands on her bare skin sent chills up her spine as she leaned in closer to him.

Iroh stopped for a second to unbutton his uniform jacket and tossed it to the side. He leaned over and rested his head on the pillow, and patted the spot near his side for Asami to come lay next to him.

As she made her way over, she decided to straddle him instead and ran her hand up his strong chest. She took one hand and started running her fingers through his hair. The two were smiling big as she slowly brought her face closer to his.

*knock* *knock* The two jolted up at the sound of Lilo at the door, "Iroh, your mother is here. Dinner will be ready shortly." Her footsteps grew quieter and quieter as she walked away.

"We need to get ready now. We don't want to be late for dinner" Iroh told Asami. The two got up and quickly rummaged through their bags. "You can change in the bathroom, I'll be in my closet if you need me" Iroh said.

Asami found the beautiful ruby halter top dress Iroh had picked out for her. She found the dress very form fitting as she put it on. There was a slit in the dress for her leg to show, "that's why he liked the dress so much" Asami said to herself. She brushed her hair then did her makeup.

When she was all done she stepped outside the bathroom. Iroh was completely ready as well. He was sitting on the edge of the bed putting his shoes on. He was wearing a dark suit, clearly fire nation. He looked like a prince. Iroh glanced up to find the most gorgeous woman standing in his room. His jaw dropped at the sight of Asami. "You look stunning" he said walking over to her. He took her hand and gave her a quick peck on top of it and asked, "Ready?"

She nodded and the two left the room to head to dinner. They entered a grand hall with a dining table that looks like it could seat a small village. Iroh pulled out a chair for Asami to be seated, and then he took the seat right next to her. The dining table was made of an old wood that was delicately handcrafted with fire nation emblems embellished along the sides. Asami couldn't help but run her fingers over the edges.

"There's my grandson!" Iroh quickly looked around to see where the voice was coming from. He turned around to find his grandfather walking up behind them.

"Grandfather! How are you?" Iroh said embracing the old man.

"Still kicking" the two laughed heartily.

Asami got up and joined Iroh's side. Zuko was much shorter than Iroh, due to his old age. His long white hair flowed down below his shoulders, with a part of his hair pulled up in the traditional bun. He had a hair piece in, representing his fire nation royalty, and was wearing traditional fire nation robes.

"And this pretty young lady must be Asami Sato. It's an honor to meet you" Zuko smiled.

"It's an honor to meet you too" Asami replied.

"Iroh's told me all about you Asami. He speaks very highly of you, you're all he ever talks about now" he added.

Asami giggled as Iroh grew embarrassed, "Uhh, why don't we all take a seat" he remarked.

Zuko sat across from them, as the kitchen staff began bringing food out.

"Now where on earth could Ursa be?" Zuko said impatiently.

**Author's Note:**

**I can not wait for season 2. I really hope we see Irosami. That's my dream lol but Zuko and his daughter are probably the two I can not wait to see. I don't know what Zuko's daughter's name is, so I just used Ursa. Sounded so much better than "Honora". If Iroh II can be named after Iroh, why can't Fire Lord Ursa be named after Zuko's mother Ursa? :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Book 2 Chapter 14**

_All's Fair in Love and War_

"Now where on earth could Ursa be?" Zuko said impatiently.

"Right behind you father" the middle aged, tall, slender woman said in a voice that captured everyone's attention, including the help. They stopped serving food to bow their heads in honor of the Fire Lord, and then continued with their tasks.

"Mother, it's good to see you" Iroh said getting up and walking over to her. He kissed her on the cheek and accompanied her over to her seat, and pulled her chair out for her like a gentleman. She sat at the head of the table, with her father on her left, and Asami and Iroh on her right.

"Iroh, honey it's good to have you back home. I've got some tasks for you. The Earth Kingdom has made a proposition to..."

"Mother, can we talk about work another time" Iroh quickly interrupted.

Ursa looked up at her son. He was looking down at his plate, taking a bite of his food with a fork.

"Alright. So, why don't you introduce your friend then" she said glancing at Asami now.

"Ah, yes" he put his utensils down and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Mother, this is Asami Sato. President of Future Industries."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Fire Lord Ursa" Asami tried not to sound too nervous.

"Please, Asami, call me Ursa. Hmmm, President of Future Industries. Impressive. So young, yet you've already accomplished so much. That's just like my baby boy."

"Mom.. I'm not a baby..." Iroh shook his head.

"Being the youngest General of the United Forces took a lot of work on his part. Dedication and determination are two things we value in this family" the Fire Lord said proudly.

"Tell us Asami, what's the next big thing you've been working on?" Zuko asked, taking an interest into her profession.

"Well, we just finished testing our new line of biplanes. They provide greater maneuverability and have a stronger support structure" she boasted.

"You have got to see them grandfather. They're amazing!" Iroh interjected.

"Interesting, your family must be very proud" Ursa added.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that. My mother was... killed by a fire bender when I was a child. So, it was just me and my father... but now he's in jail for aiding the equalists... And now it's just me" she sighed.

Iroh placed his hand on top of hers and gave her a reassuring look.

"That's sad to hear" Ursa said apologetically.

"You know Asami" Zuko began to speak, "you and I are quite similar. My mother was taken from me when I was a child, and I too had to see my father in jail during my adolescence. My uncle once told me that life likes to test us, and you have to look for the silver lining in these hardships."

"Your uncle was very wise" Asami smiled.

"He was indeed. Well, I hope everyone enjoyed dinner. How about we have some tea?" Zuko enthusiastically asked.

"Actually, we were going to head to bed after dinner. We've been up all day" Iroh said holding back a yawn.

"Yes, you should get your sleep. I expect your attendance in the war room first thing in the morning" Ursa said standing up. She leaned over and gave Iroh a small kiss on the forehead before walking away. "Oh, and Asami, you're welcome to join us. Goodnight you two. Enjoy your tea father" and with that, Fire Lord Ursa left the room.

Iroh and Asami made their way out the dining hall and up to his room.

"I hope you enjoyed dinner" he asked softly in her ear as he hugged her from behind.

"I did. Your grandfather is very kind, and your mother wasn't as intimidating as I thought" she replied.

"Good. To be honest, I think she likes you. She doesn't invite just anyone to the throne room" he joked.

Asami turned around and placed her arms around his neck. "What exactly happens in the war room?"

"Well, its where the Fire Lord discusses plans with the military advisors and with me since I'm the General. Plus mother wants to make sure I'll be able to take care of the Fire Nation once I take over as Fire Lord" he explained to her.

"That sounds like a lot of... fun" she said sarcastically.

"Oh yea, well you know what would be even more fun?" Iroh smirked.

Asami raised an eye brow.

"Getting you out of this dress" he whispered as he slowly unzipped the back of her gown.

"But I thought you liked this dress on me" she said as she stopped his hands midway.

"True, but I think it would look much better... on the floor" he laughed.

He took his hands off Asami, "I'll be a gentleman and let you change."

She returned from the bathroom wearing a short night gown, and hopped in bed with Iroh. He turned out the lights and rested his head on Asami's arm.

"Goodnight... baby boy" Asami joked as she kissed his forehead.

"Heyy..." Iroh was too tired to argue back and tell her not to call him that, so he yawned and fell asleep.

The morning came faster than expected for Iroh and Asami who were walking over to the war room bright and early in the morning.

"I want to go back to sleep" Asami yawned.

"Hey, stop that. You're making me yawnnnnnn" Iroh shook his head to wake himself up.

"Alright, here it is" Iroh said opening the doors to the war room. The room was surrounded with tall black pillars with gold bases that outlined a long path down the center. At the end of the path was a large gold throne surrounded by fire.

"It's... intimidating" Asami said with her eyes wide open.

Iroh led her down the path. She looked down at the black tiled floor that reflected the glow of the flames. They made it to the end where the large throne sat. Iroh

"It's customary for family to sit on opposite ends of where the Fire Lord sits, the rest of the advisory council sits at the table" he pointed out.

"Where do I sit?" Asami questioned.

"Right next to me" he looked at her and smiled.

The council members started coming in one by one as Iroh and Asami took their seats next to the throne. A palace maid came in and served tea to everyone.

Fire Lord Ursa followed by Zuko came in last once everyone had been seated. They were accompanied by two palace guards. She took her seat on the throne as Zuko sat to her left.

"Ooooo Jasmine tea please" Zuko said to the maid as he sniffed the aroma of hot tea in the air.

"Good morning everyone. Earth kingdom updates please" she asked the council.

One of the men stood up and spoke, "We've received news from the King of Ba Singh Se that everything is going well now. Fire Nation troops will be withdrawn effective immediately."

"It's good to see the Fire Nation working together with the Earth kingdom. I remember it like yesterday when I helped my sister overthrow the Earth king and take over Ba Singh Se" Zuko reminisced.

"Father, please. Now's not the time for your stories" Ursa scoffed.

"It really is an amazing tale" Iroh whispered to Asami. She giggled.

"Iroh" Ursa turned to him.

"Yes, Mother" he replied.

"Have you reinstated the fleets that were damaged during the battle for Republic City?" she asked.

"Yes. We have done full damage control. I even specifically asked mechanics to redesign the warships to them more agile to navigate through underwater mines" he said proudly.

"And what about in the case of another airborne attack?" Ursa inquired.

"Well, the ships proved no match for the biplanes" Iroh replied not too proud about this fact.

"Which brings me to my proposition" she paused then looked over to the raven haired girl, "Asami" Ursa called out.

Asami turned quickly to the sound of her name, unsure of what the Fire Lord would ask her.

"How would you like to assist Iroh, in being in charge of creating a new Air Force division as well as commanding your own fleet. We could use a partner like Future Industries to create a line of fighter planes" she insisted.

"Oh, well... I think that would be great... but there are a lot of factors that go into starting a new plant. I would have to expand the company, check the market share values, obtain new equipment, not to mention staff...and paper work! Tons of paperwork..." Asami began to ramble.

"We would be willing to work with you throughout the process Asami. I can personally have all your finances taken care of, as well as providing you with factories in the Fire Nation to expand your business" Ursa explained.

"It would be great Asami. We could use that kind of technology" Iroh explained.

"... hmm" she quickly pondered the idea. "...you're right. I would be honored to be a part of the United Forces and provide them with the very first fleet of biplanes" Asami could see the headlines now.

"Alright, well the council has voted. Asami, welcome to the United Forces."

**Author's Note:**

**Even though I love writing about Asami and Iroh's adventures in the Fire Nation, I feel like I've been neglecting the rest of the Krew, I wonder what they have been up to ;) I'll probably be writing a chapter about them soon. Other than that, Reviews are greatly appreciated. I like to know what you guys think :D **


End file.
